


Laundry Woes

by LOTSlover



Category: Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons)
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Kissing, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 07:32:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8524111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LOTSlover/pseuds/LOTSlover
Summary: Set a few months after Maid of Honor, problems with the laundry on the Watchtower just might lead to love. BMWW





	

Laundry Woes

**_Watchtower; November 2nd, 08:11 EST_ **

“Where is my other sock?”

The sound of the Flash’s voice echoed in the corridor of the living quarters of the Watchtower. His frustration was unmistakable as he continued to grumble and moan in abject panic, searching every place he could think of in hopes of finding his missing sock.

“Oh, come on, guys!” Flash hollered at the top of his lungs as he raced from one room to the next. “I can’t go out on a mission without my lucky socks!”

Racing into the Monitor Womb, the scarlet speedster came to a stop beside J’onn who was currently on monitor duty. The Martian Manhunter finally turned to acknowledge Flash’s appearance, finding him standing there in his usual red uniform, a boot on his left foot and his right foot bare.

“J’onn, you gotta help me!” he cried. “Have you seen my other sock?”

“I do not require clothing, therefore, I do not use the laundry facilities on the Watchtower,” he evenly pointed out. “I’m afraid I have no idea where your missing sock could possibly be.”

“Can’t you use your telepathic brain thingy to locate it?” he asked with growing exasperation.

J’onn stared at him, cocking an eyebrow in silent response to his absurd question. It was obvious that he could not without needing to verbalize it to the near-frantic young man.

Flash threw his hands up in the air as he muttered, “Who was the last person to use the laundry room?”

“Check with John or Shayera,” he suggested as he turned his attention back to the expansive display of monitor screens, definitively ending the conversation.

Flash took off in a blue of red, speeding through the Watchtower in search of someone who could help him in his moment of dire need. Coming to a stop in the kitchen, he found the two people he’d been looking for. “Hey, who was the last one to use the laundry room?” he demanded to know, folding his arms against his chest and tapping his bare foot incessantly against the steel floor.

“I think it was Superman,” John replied, looking at him over the edge of his coffee cup. “Check with him. While you’re at it, tell him not to throw his laundry in with mine next time. Because of his stupid red cape, all my boxers are pink now.”

Shayera clapped her hand over her mouth to stifle her burst of laughter as the image of John in pink boxers popped into her head. The more she thought about it, however, the less funny it was becoming. She wouldn’t mind seeing the handsome former Marine in nothing but his boxers even if they were pink.

John shot her a sidelong glance, but the faint pink hue that suffused her cheeks gave him a moment’s pause. It caused a shiver to race up his spine. Just what was the beautiful Thanagarian thinking about that caused her to blush like that?

Finally composing herself, Shayera added, “While you’re looking for your sock, see if you can find my favorite green workout shorts. I can’t find them anywhere.”

Diana walked in at that moment an iced mocha firmly in hand. “What’s everyone talking about?”

“My missing lucky sock,” Flash groused, slumping against the wall in utter defeat. “I’ve searched everywhere and I can’t find it.”

“What does it look like?” she asked.

“It’s red with a yellow lightning bolt on it,” he told her.

“You’re kidding, right?” Shayera responded, her voice heavy with sarcasm.

Diana’s eyebrows furrowed as she thought about it for a moment, tapping her bottom lip with the tip of her forefinger. “I think it may have ended up in my laundry basket. I can go check now if you want.”

Flash released a huge sigh of relief, the tension seeping from his body as he wrapped his arms around the Amazon. “Thank goodness! I thought I’d lost my favorite sock.”

Disengaging herself from the speedster’s embrace, Diana left to go check her laundry for the missing sock, leaving the trio alone again. “You know we really need to come up with a better system for doing our laundry up here,” John stated with definite annoyance. “It seems like every week there’s someone complaining that they lost something in the wash.”

“Yah, two weeks ago Bats was growling because he was missing an undershirt,” Flash interjected.

“Well, at least his undershirt is just missing instead of dyed pink like my boxers,” John complained with a fierce scowl. “A man shouldn’t be wearing pink boxers. It just isn’t right…and a Marine no less. If the guys in my combat unit had seen it, I would’ve been laughed right out of the Marines.”

Shayera couldn’t help but smirk, her hand coming to rest on John’s forearm. “It’s okay, John,” she reassured him, patting his arm. “Your secret is completely safe with us.”

Flash laughed as he sat down at the table, suddenly feeling better with the hope of finding his sock. “Yah, John,” he said with a silly grin. “We’d never tell anyone that the famous Green Lantern wears pink boxers.”

He glared daggers at the speedster, silently willing him to internally combust. “It better stay that way or I will make your life a living hell,” he threatened.

“Why don’t you just go commando?” Flash suggested, unfazed by the threat.

Shayera choked on her coffee with the idea, the dark liquid spewing out onto the table. John looked over at her with confusion written on his face as he patted her firmly on the back. “You okay, Shay?” he asked.

“Yah…good,” she managed to squeak out as she grabbed a napkin to wipe the coffee off her chin.

Diana suddenly reappeared at that moment with a certain lucky sock in hand. “Here you go, Flash,” she told him as she handed it to him. “I should have known it was yours, but I haven’t had a chance to sort and fold my laundry that I did the other day.”

“No worries, Wondy,” Flash gleefully replied, taking his beloved sock and hugging it against his chest. “I’m just so happy to have it back.”

“Flash, you’re the fastest man alive,” John pointed out. “Why do you need lucky socks?”

“They’re not for speed,” he informed him as he pulled it on, wiggling his toes in his sock as he held his foot up for everyone to see. “They’re my good luck socks for wooing the ladies.”

Shayera rolled her eyes as she paused to take another drink of her coffee, being a little more careful this time as she tried not to think about John going commando. “You never cease to amaze me, Flash.”

“That’s what I’m hoping to hear later today if I play my cards right,” he proudly told her, wiggling his eyebrows beneath his mask.

“Shayera, why is your uniform so wrinkled?” Diana asked, noticing how crumpled the typically well-kept Hawkgirl looked.

“Someone took all of my laundry out of the drier before it was dry and threw it into my laundry basket,” she ground out, crossing her arms against her chest with a huff of annoyance.

“Well, we’ve got to come up with a solution for this laundry business,” John grumbled. “Not only are my boxers pink, but I’m still missing my favorite Detroit Tigers t-shirt.”

“Just buy a new one,” Shayera suggested.

“What?” John cried in stunned disbelief. “You can’t just buy a new t-shirt to replace it. It’s a true classic. I’ve had this one for fifteen years. Besides, I’ve got it worn in just right.”

Shayera looked to Diana for help in understanding what in the world he was talking about, but Diana just shrugged her shoulders and shook her head in confusion. Flash picked up on their lack of understanding, chiming in to back up his best friend. 

“It’s a guy thing,” Flash announced as he leaned back his chair, slinging an arm over the back of it. “You girls just wouldn’t understand how we guys work. We’re very complicated, well-oiled machines.”

“Whatever,” Shayera mumbled, rolling her eyes.

“We need to discuss the laundry issue at the Founders’ meeting this afternoon,” John informed them. “I’m not going to buy new boxers just to have them come out pink again. I might as well buy boxers with red hearts on them at this rate.”

“Good idea,” Flash agreed as he stood up from the table, the legs of his chair scraping along the floor. “Well, I gotta run. See you at the meeting this afternoon.”

“I better sort through my laundry and see if I have anybody else’s things,” Diana decided, leaving the kitchen.

Shayera glanced at John, her mind taking her back to the pink boxers he was wearing beneath his Lantern uniform. Her thoughts quickly grew lascivious, forgetting the fact that she was openly staring at him as she slowly raked her teeth over her bottom lip.

“Something I can help you with, Shay?” John tentatively asked, noticing the way she was explicitly staring at him like he was a buffet dinner to devour. It was starting to turn him on.

“What?” she asked, startled from her lewd thoughts. Embarrassed, she jumped to her feet. “Nothing…nothing at all. I gotta go.”

She quickly fled the kitchen leaving John all alone, the former marine smiling to himself as he finished off the last of his coffee. He knew she’d been thinking about him in his boxers. Little did she know, he actually was going commando right now.

**_Watchtower Conference Room; November 2nd, 17:00 EST_ **

Batman entered in his usual sweeping fashion, long black cape flowing behind him and presenting an intimidating air. His hands were clenched tightly at his sides as he silently made his way towards his usual chair right by Wonder Woman.

She turned to give him a bright smile, receiving nothing more than a fierce scowl in return, but she wasn’t about to let that deter her. Ever since learning his true identity a few months ago, she’d found her desire for him only growing by leaps and bounds. She knew that he felt something too. He only needed a little prodding.

“Okay, now that we’re all here, let’s get the meeting started,” Superman began.

“Before we begin, I have something we need to discuss,” Flash piped up, ignoring the deadly glare that a certain Dark Knight was leveling at him as well as the sneer that revealed his white teeth.

“All right, Flash,” Superman said with a nod. “What would you like to talk about?”

“The laundry,” he stated.

“The laundry.” The deep grate of Batman’s voice told everyone that he was not the least bit happy about the topic of discussion. It was obvious he felt it was wholly unnecessary and a complete waste of time. “What about it?”

“We have to come up with a better system,” Flash explained. “Everyone’s laundry is getting all mixed up. I lost my sock today.”

“My boxers are pink!” John abruptly cried out, startling everyone as he glared at the Man of Steel who sheepishly averted his eyes.

“My lucky sock ended up in Wondy’s laundry,” Flash commented.

“My favorite green workout shorts are still missing,” Shayera added.

Superman raised a hand, his expression one of complete embarrassment. “Um, I think that I might have those,” he announced. “Sorry, but I didn’t know who they belonged to.”

“I’ve been missing an undershirt for over two weeks now,” Batman growled with a menacing tone that told everyone he wanted it back and he wanted it back right now.

“I can’t find my Detroit Tigers t-shirt,” John added with a grumble that reminded Shay of a petulant child.

“Has anyone seen my pajama pants?” Superman asked. “They’re blue and I can’t find them anywhere.”

“Are those yours?” John asked. “I couldn’t for the life of me figure out who they belonged to. They’re very comfortable.”

“You’ve been wearing them?” Superman yelled in shock, his eyes wide. “Ma got them for me for Christmas last year.”

“Someone here has my undershirt and I want it back,” Batman threatened as he tapped his gauntleted forefinger fiercely against the table top, his glower roaming across the members gathered around the table. “It has a bat symbol on the chest so don’t tell me no one knew it wasn’t theirs. If I find out that someone here has been wearing it—”

“Wondy, aren’t you missing anything?” Flash interrupted Batman’s rant.

“I am missing a black lace bra since last week,” she thoughtfully replied.

Flash’s eyes bugged out, his mouth hanging open. There was a string of drool escaping the corner of his mouth, though he’d later deny it to anyone who asked. John brought his fist to his mouth as he cleared his throat, trying not to make any eye contact with the Thanagarian sitting to his left with her arms crossed against her chest. Superman blushed a bright shade that nearly matched his red cape as he ducked his head in embarrassment. 

Batman stared straight ahead as if made out of granite, his fingers wrapped around the arms of his chair in a white-knuckled death-grip and refusing to make eye contact with anyone…or so it appeared. Who really knew what he was looking at with those white slits in his cowl?

“I volunteer to spearhead the search for Wondy’s missing bra,” Flash suddenly piped up, holding his hand up with an eagerness that annoyed Batman.

Bruce growled something low and menacing causing the speedster to lower his hand and sink into his chair. “We need to come up with a system that will keep this from happening in the future,” the Dark Knight ground out.

“I refuse to buy new boxers until this is cleared up,” John snapped, shifting in his seat uncomfortably with the way Shayera was leering at him. Her tongue peeked out to moisten her lips as she lost herself in her thoughts once more.

“There are seven of us and seven days in the week,” Diana said. “Why don’t we each get one day out of the week that is our day to do laundry?”

“I do not require a laundry day as I do not wear clothes,” J’onn reminded them with his usual stoicism.

Flash visibly shuddered with the thought that J’onn was basically naked, making a gagging noise as he stuck his tongue out. “Dude, we so did not need to be reminded of that.”

“Good idea, Princess,” Batman agreed, ignoring Flash. “You can be in charge of making up a schedule.”

“Yah, but what if something happens and I need to do an emergency load of laundry?” Flash whined. “You know I sometimes have accidents.”

“Talk to whoever is scheduled for laundry that day and see what you can work out,” Batman suggested.

“And do not just throw your uniform in the washer with someone else’s clothes in it!” John gripped, sulking from his end of the table.

“I said I was sorry like a thousand times!” Superman cried out, throwing his hands up in exasperation. “I answered an emergency call in Metropolis and ended up in the sewer. What would you have done?”

“Eww!” John grimaced, visibly gagging. “I so did not need to know that. I gotta go back and rewash all my clothes.”

“Look, I’ll buy you a new pair of boxers,” Superman offered. “Will that make you happy?”

“That would be nice,” John decided with a nod of his head.

“Now that we finally have that settled, can we please get back to business?” Batman barked. “I’ve got work to do.”

“When don’t you?” Diana murmured under her breath, knowing the Caped Crusader had heard her.

Batman shot her a glare that initially went unanswered, the Amazon unfazed by his go-to technique for intimidation, fear and all-around terrorizing. She quirked an eyebrow at him as if asking if that was the best he had to offer as Superman started the meeting. It only served to further agitate the Bat with how cool and unaffected she was by his tactics.

How did this Amazon manage to get under his skin all the time? And why did he even care?

**_Watchtower Laundry Room; November 2nd, 18:46 EST_ **

Batman walked into the laundry room to retrieve his clothes only to find them already out of the drier and in his laundry basket waiting for him. He immediately began to look around, trying to figure out who had touched his things as his paranoia flared to life once more.

He quickly checked the two washing machines to find them both empty, the driers as well. The only clothes in the room were his own sitting in his laundry basket. Finding no clues, he picked up his basket and proceeded to take it to his quarters to put away before returning to Gotham.

Entering his quarters, he dumped the contents of his laundry basket out onto his bed. As he began to sort through them, he was surprised to find a note hidden amongst his clothes.

_B-_  
_I believe I have what you’re looking for. Meet me in my quarters at 1900 hours. I’ll be waiting for you._  
_D-_  
_P.S. Bring my black bra with you when you come._

A crooked smirk formed on his face as he read and then reread the note three more times. Laying the note on the bed beside his clean laundry, Bruce walked over to his nightstand table, opening the draw and pulling out the lacy black bra that had been haunting his dreams for the last five nights since he’d discovered it in his laundry last week.

He’d honestly been meaning to return it to her, knowing that it could only belong to her, but, for some reason, he just hadn’t gotten around to it yet. He’d told himself it was only because he’d been so busy, but he knew deep down that excuse held absolutely no water.

Sitting on the edge of his bed, he stared at the lingerie in his hands, his mind taking him in a thousand different directions. If he went to her quarters, their relationship would definitely change. They could never go back to just being friends if things fell apart. On the other hand, his life could be forever changed if things worked out between them. Was he really ready for a big step like that?

Gripping the bra in his gauntleted hand, the Dark Knight swiftly stood to his feet and exited his quarters. With a quick glance down the corridor, he cut a hasty path to Diana’s quarters across the hall. He swiftly entered her secret security code, the door sliding open to reveal the stunning Amazon dressed in his undershirt…and nothing else.

His jaw nearly hit the floor as he somehow managed to make his legs function, the door sliding closed behind him. She put her hand on her hip, a warm smile lighting her face as her bright blue-eyed gaze fell on her lingerie clasped firmly in the Batman’s now trembling hand.

“I see that we both have something that the other wants,” she coyly teased.

His breath hitched as he studied her, deciding a man’s undershirt had never looked so amazing. He managed to gather himself enough to form some semblance of a response. “I guess we do,” he hoarsely choked out, sounding far more aroused than he had intended to reveal. “I believe this belongs to you.”

He held up her bra, allowing the black lacy lingerie to dangle from his fingertips. Diana slowly closed the distance between them as she reached out for her bra, but he quickly pulled it back out of her reach. “Not quite yet, Princess,” he huskily said, his heated gaze roaming over her perfect form barely contained in his shirt. The way the bat symbol stretched across her ample breasts was about the most erotic thing he’d ever seen in his life. “I want my undershirt back first.”

Diana’s hands moved to the deadly curve of her hips as her lips curled into a sultry smirk. “If you want it, come and get it…Batman.”

A predatory growl followed by a cry of delight filled her quarters as he suddenly pounced on her like a panther, pinning her firmly to her bed. His mouth swiftly followed suit. His lips melded with hers in a heated kiss as he allowed his muscular form to settle heavily over hers, the laundry quickly forgotten.

**THE END**


End file.
